This device relates to an apparatus for feeding paper; and, more particularly, it relates to a continuous form pinwheel adaptable to feed paper to collators, folders and interleavers, and other machines where registration can be maintained by pinwheels.
In the manufacture of paper feeding machines and the like, one of the most important parts to be constructed is the pinwheel. It is the pinwheel which drives or progresses the paper through such a machine. Because of its important function, it is imperative that the pinwheel be very accurately formed; otherwise, the paper forms being fed may become damaged or misaligned or the machine may become fouled.
Due to the nature of the particular application of feeding paper forms, no or little lubricant of any type may be used, as the particular lubricant used would be deposited on the paper surface being fed, creating an unsightly and unacceptable smear on the paper. Thus, current pinwheels present the problem of a short life and expensive manufacture.
In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,420, there is disclosed a pinwheel platen formed of anodized aluminum. Such a platen contributes greatly to an inexpensive product with long life. In addition, the pins were taught as being of better wear capabilities if radiused inwardly to reduce their outside diameters at the area of greatest wear. Forming the pin of a fiberglass reinforced polycarbonate was also found to increase the wear life of the pin. However, the demands of industry for faster printing, and newly developed technology currently requires pinwheel speeds of over one thousand feet per minute, with assurances of even higher speeds in the future. At these speeds, and especially with paper of coarse fiber content, the minimal wear experienced by the polycarbonate pins at their tips is magnified to a point where, while still acceptable, requires eventual replacement of the pins. It has been found that pins formulated as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,420 when used to drive any type paper including that of coarse fiber content, experience little or no wear on the pin body. However, with paper of coarse fiber content the tip of the pin may show sufficient wear to require replacement after two months. While severe use conditions are the cause, still it is desirable to eliminate as much wear as possible, regardless of use conditions.